User blog:Kiobi20/Top 100 favorite characters
1.“You can’t think about saving the world. You have to think about saving one person.” 2. “Remembering’s dangerous. I find the past to be such a worrying place, ‘the past tense,’ I suppose you’d call it. “Memory’s so treacherous. One moment you’re lost in delights with poignant childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candy-floss… “The next, it leads you somewhere you don’t want to go… Somewhere dark and cold, filled with the damp, ambiguous shapes of things you’d hoped were forgotten. “Memories can be vile, repulsive little brutes. Like children, I suppose. “But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is based upon. If we can’t face them, we deny reason itself! “Although… Why not? “We aren’t contractually tied down to rationality. There is no sanity clause! “So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there’s always madness. “Madness is the emergency exit… “You can just step outside and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. “You can lock them away… Forever.” 3. "Puny humans, I've come to smash, and you should know who is to blame, they shot me into space, sent to a planet name sakaar where I could be cut, even killed, where the emperor made me a slave and then a gladiator, they sent me to die, but I survived with my warbound, we made a world, but your "heroes" sent a bomb, killed a million people, now this city will fall you have 24 hours to evacuate, when I return, I want to see mister fantastic, iron man and doctor strange, and if they're not here...(while showing a beaten to a pulp Black Bolt) I will do this to your whole stinkin planet. 4."I am removing my mask, Killgrave. Within it is the circuitry that shields me from your power. I am totally vulnerable." (Killgrave tries to mind control him but it doesn't work) "Now, Zebediah Killgrave...who deserves to rule?" 5. "Why did I become a lawyer in the first place...? Because somebody has to look out for the people who has no one on their side" 6. "I can do this all day" 7. "I've changed a lot since I started hanging with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself! Okay, Eggman! Bring it on!" 8. "There comes a time when a man has to stand and fight! This is the time when his friend's dreams are laughed at. Luffy wont die... I know he'll be the pirate king one day...and I won't let you laugh at that!" 9. "A genius, huh? What does that mean? "Genius"? So I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent, not gifted like Neji ...but I work hard and I never give up! That is my gift, that is my ninja way!" 10 "No copyright law in the universe is gonna stop me" 11. (wins by doing absolutly nothing) 12."I'm waiting for you at the church, Dark Knight. Waiting to prove that I am better than you. Come and see me if you dare." '' '' 13. (to the hulk) "Listen Bigfoot if you don't give me Bruce Banner in the next 3 seconds Bottomline I will take you down" '' '' 14 "I'm sorry Doctorine, I can't keep my word, Maybe I'm just like the doctor after all, If he put his life on the line to save his country then I want to put my life on the line to save my friends, If I'm going to die anyway I've to try it, Everyone, please stay away, I'm about to lose control. 15. "Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn." 16. "I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." 17. "Talk about a bad situation... Goku, Gohan and Vegeta couldn't even beat this monster, so what chance do I have against him? But if I don't try... then there's no one left to protect my friends! 18... I'm going to charge Majin Buu. And when I do, I want you to try to get everyone else inside. You understand? And don't worry about me... I'll see you later... I hope." 18. "what do you want with me? who are you working for? and why would you combine green and yellow with your skintone? 19.(as an evil soldier is about to attack her) You seem tense wanna talk about it?" 20. “Laziness is the mother of all bad habits, but ultimately she is a mother and we should respect her” 21. "There's no such thing as perfect. You're beautiful as you are Even with your imperfections, you can do anything."(this is not said by the character itself but is said to him to cheer him up) 22."You're my son, Max. No matter how big you get... you'll always be my son..." 23."Fans think my moves are all wirework and special effects. Truth is... I am the special effects." '' '' 24."What did you say? Depending on your answer, I may have to kick your ass!" 25."I can't stand to fly I'm not that naive Men weren't meant to ride With clouds between their knees I'm only a man in a silly red sheet Digging for kryptonite on this one way street Only a man in a funny red sheet Looking for special things inside of me Inside of me Inside me Inside me Inside of me I'm only a man In a funny red sheet I'm only a man Looking for a dream I'm only a man In a funny red sheet andd it's not easy It's not easy to be me" 26. "Look at this letter someone sent me. It's from a boy I saved back at the training camp. A boy who hated everything to do with heroes and quirks... Telling me thank you... Yes, I know it's my fault that I've caused you so much concern, but... Even still... If only for a moment... In this letter, this boy... Made me his hero. And that makes it all worth it." 27. "We've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!" 28. "IT'S CALLED 'ANIMALS ATTACK PEOPLE I HATE'... IT'S A COMEDY." 29. "I do what I want thor" 30. ”Let’s talk about how you’ve matured. You’ve become a true warrior, Gohan. Yet, you’ve remained humble.” 31. "Until I understand what true strenght is. I'm the challanger! So I'll always stand up" 32. "Oh dear. Did you really think you could do this alone? Take down forty super-villains? Talk about delusions of grandeur. But your friends. People who would hesitate. That's a different matter entirely." 33. "If he rips my arms off, I’ll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I’ll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I’ll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I’ll curse him from beyond the grave.” 34. (on top of a pool of his own blood)"nothing happened" 35. "Justice Tackle" 36. "I have a date with 6 year old boy. And you have a date with death!" 37. "Yes! I was definitely waiting for someone! Ever since I was Nyaromon, I was so lonely. Every day I just kept waiting, and waiting. The seasons changed, and the years rolled by, and still I kept waiting—but no one ever came. Then when I became Salamon, I started searching! I went on a journey. But what I finally found was not the someone I had been waiting for! Instead I found evil...And darkness. Myotismon...Then those days of torture and despair began, and I started to forget! Forget that I waiting for someone, searching for someone." 38. "Imagine when the boss hears we've captured a Pokemon." "He'll be shocked!" "Don’t forget! We haven’t succeeded in capturing that little Pikachu from those kids. We have a proud tradition of failure to uphold!" 39. "The sun is shining, the ocean is a sparkling blue, the mountains can be seen in the background. It's positively perfect. Now, all we have to do is decide which one of you gets to die first." 40. “Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try.” 41. "Protect me cone" 42. "Vector, I am a princess. People lie to me daily. It is my job to find the truth so I know who I can trust." 43. "i yam what i yam and that's all that i yam" 44. "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out? Well, now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it!" 45. "Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not any more..." ' ' 46."There you are, good as new. Except for your dorsal fin, I'm afraid I couldn't find it after the crash." "I can live without it" "If you call that living" 47. "Good grief. I can't let a kid who likes dogs... get killed" 48. "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." 49. "I've made up my mind. I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting what I care about. ...The same goes for you guys too! If you've decided to take the world from him, don't compromise your ideals to the very end!" 50. "I said it would be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you again. That's why when Iida said he was challenging you, I grew a little ashamed of myself... Everyone is giving all they can, which only makes it fair for me to do the same... So, we will meet in the finals!" 51. "There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickety trick that's gonna move that rock. You gotta face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!" 52. “Movies don't create psychos, movies make psychos more creative” 53."♫ I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, we've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all insane! But I guess I am too. Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you! ♫" 54. “If this is the path you choose to walk… I will not interfere. But if you turn the people against you… Will you be able to function as a hero? This worries me. But if you ever get in a tight spot… I will be there.” 55. "I'm not a man, I'm an animal" 56. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO NEXT? SOMETHING GOOD, SOMETHING BAD? BIT OF BOTH?" 57.“Is there something I can help you with today?” “They want me in Smash?!" 58. Look, a ladder! That's a "step"-ladder. So? What's the difference? You need to stop judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions, Nick! R-right... sorry. (This girl is OUT there!) 59. "End of the world karaoke all alone Heal all the pain from my office job Wake up in the morning and do it all again selling my soul 'cause I'm a corporate slave Choke on my rage! Choke on my rage!" 60. "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means - hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us." '' '' 61. “Yeah, Mr. White! You really do have a plan! Yeah, science!” 62 "You embarrassed me; you embarrassed me in front of her!" 63. "Eevoi" 64. Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?” “That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,” “I don’t much care where—” “Then it doesn’t matter which way you go,” “—so long as I get somewhere,” “Oh, you’re sure to do that,if you only walk long enough.” 65."Beeping noises" 66."I relate to you ralph when I hit bottom I was crushing man skull like sparrow egg between my thights and I thought Why do you have to be so bad? why can't you be more like good guy?Then I had moment of clarity if I'm good guy then who'll crush man head like sparrow egg between thights?" 67. “Uh, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?” 68."Heroes in a half shell turtle power" 69."You know, it's kinda weird. No matter how many times others tell you you're great. All the praise in the world means nothing if you don't feel it inside. Sometimes, to feel good about yourself, you gotta let go of the past. That way, when the time comes to let your greatness fly, you'll be able to light up the whole sky." 70. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! You both... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" 71. "GAAH! WHY AM I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD?!?!" 72. "Your energy level is decreasing with every blow. In fact, you're not even a challenge to me anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep fighting you. I'm satisfied now. Your pride has been torn to shreds. You've challenged and lost to a fighter who is superior to you, and to make it worse...he's just a monkey...right?" 73. “Hero? No! We're pirates! I love heroes but I don't wanna be one! Do you know what heroes are? Say there is a chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it but heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat!” 74. " I'm 33 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone." 75. "I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you - You helped me find the right path. I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I just wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you." 76. (sends a gang away just by showing his face) 77."You're all fake, and stuck up, and none of you have the courage to tell Jimmy his jokes aren't funny! The only kid here with a sense of dignity is Kenny, and the rest of you have heads up your butts!" 78. "We are much alike, you and I, Magneto, both of us wish to see our master race inherit the earth! You call my fuerher barbaric? Am I mistaken or did you yourself not kill hundreds of men by sinking a submarine a few years back? To help achieve your minority group's destiny would you balk at the imprisonment of inferiors? The extermination of the unfit? Come, come Magneto. Do not expect me to be impressed by your sanctimonious posturings of moral superiority!" 79. "Here's the deal buddy tell me where those guys went I'll come to see you in the hospital, we will play darts, the soft kind...see? that's all we needed come on we better get over there... oh right dude soon as you finish your drink turn yourself in. 80. “Every time I reach a new level of strength, a greater power appears to challenge my authority. It’s as if fate is laughing at me with a big stupid grin, just like Kakarot.” 81. “You gotta let go of that stuff from the past, 'cause it just doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now.” 82. "I AM A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDARDS!!" "I can cook spaghetti" "OH NO YOU'RE MEETING MY STANDARDS!!" 83. “I’m not a hero because I want your approval. I do it because I want to!” 84. You know, outside the circus, most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why? Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes. 85. "Everything is fine because i am here" 86."PRIDE IS NOT THE OPPOSITE OF SHAME, BUT ITS SOURCE. TRUE HUMILITY IS THE ONLY ANTIDOTE TO SHAME." 87. "Just having powers doesn't mean everything works out for you. But that's perfectly fine, as long as you make the important choices yourself. I'm the protagonist of my own life." 88. "My mind perceived that tattoo was a fake, but my emotions... I just saw red... and... to be honest... Whenever I see a spider, any spider, my rationality collapses, and I turn primal! Heh... I suppose that's reassuring. It means the rage inside me has not yet faded." 89. Who's got the sweetest disposition? One guess -- guess who! Who never never starts an argument? Who never shows a bit of temperament? Who's never wrong but always right? Who'd never dream of starting a fight? Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one... 90."What do you know of death?! Have you ever died?! You think death will preserve your cause forever?! Ridiculous! Death leaves nothing behind!! Once a person passes on, nothing remains but dead bones! If there is one thing I can’t stand, it is a person with no respect for life!" 91."I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger - The people it did choose. My friends... they are my power!" 92."That was the worst throw ever... of all time" 93."Is not my fault somebody put a wall in my way" 94. "I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!" '' '' 95. "You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!" '' '' 96. "Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound so unpleasant... The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all the people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..." 97. "I hate that hedgehog" 98. "Time to tip the scales" 99."He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some... Some little monster!" 100."I object! That was...objectionable!"